1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gun safety devices, and more specifically, to a behavioral conditioning device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are numerous gun safety devices. While these gun safety devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described. It is thus desirable to provide a behavior modification device for handguns that deters unwanted handling of the gun by shocking the person as the gun is grasped about its handle, trigger guard or barrel. The device should be battery powered and be actuated by the movement of the handgun from its stored, horizontal position.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a behavior modification device for handguns that will use negative reinforcement to teach gun safety by supplying an electrical charge to a gun frame to apply a mild shock to anyone that picks it up from a horizontal position.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a behavior modification device for handguns that will remain dormant when lying on it is side until the gun is moved whereupon a circuit actuator will initiate an electrical charge throughout the frame of the handgun until the gun is returned to the horizontal position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a behavior modification device for handguns that when applied to semi-automatic handguns is housed in a clip similar to the ammunition magazine and when applied to revolvers may be housed within the frame of the handle.
A yet further object of the present invention is to provide a behavior modification device for handguns wherein the circuit actuator has a body with a circular sidewall and a substantially conical top and bottom. A bare wire conductor runs circumferentially along the interior of the sidewall and a highly conductive metal ball rolls freely within and rests in the conical bottom or top when the gun is laying flat. When the gun is picked up the conductive ball rolls to the sidewall and simultaneously contacts the bare wire conductor and the conductive conical top or bottom, thus completing the circuit, allowing current to the transformer for stepping up the voltage from the voltage of the battery.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a behavior modification device for handguns that uses either electrical shock, an alarm, recorded voice commands or any combination thereof to alert the user to not handle the handgun.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a behavior modification device for handguns that is simple and easy to use.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a behavior modification device for handguns that is economical in cost to manufacture.
Further objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
A behavioral conditioning device uses pulsating DC current to electrify the frame of a handgun when the gun is moved from the prone horizontal position to transmit a mild shock to the person handling the gun so as to teach children to respect guns. The present invention could be installed in a clip for use with semiautomatic handguns or integrated within the handle of a revolver. Mock weapons utilizing the present invention could also be used in place of actual weapons for training purposes.
DC from the batteries is converted to pulsating DC by an electromagnetic vibrator. This pulsating DC works like alternating current to energize the primary of a transformer, the output of which is a voltage high enough to produce a mild shock.
A device is provided for deterring the grasping of a handgun by a person""s hand, the handgun having a metal frame with a handle, trigger guard and a barrel, the handle being adapted to receive a magazine, the device being powered by a battery having a positive terminal and a negative terminal, the device comprising: a housing, the housing being adapted to be received and secured at least partially within the gun handle in place of the magazine; and an electrical assembly at least partially within the housing, the electrical assembly being in electric communication with the positive and negative terminals of the battery, the electrical assembly having: a first electrical sub-assembly for converting the battery DC to pulsating DC; a second electrical sub-assembly for increasing the pulsating DC voltage; an actuator switch, the actuator switch moving from off to on when the gun is moved from a horizontal position; a positive contact member receiving the increased voltage pulsating DC from the second electrical sub-assembly, the positive contact member being positioned on the housing such that the gun metal frame receives pulsating DC from the positive contact member; and a negative contact member positioned adjacent the gun handle such that the negative contact member is insulated from the gun metal frame and in electric communication with the battery negative terminal, such that when the housing is positioned in the gun handle, a person""s hand grasping the gun handle will simultaneously contact the gun metal frame and the negative contact member, and when the gun is moved from the horizontal position, the actuator switch moves from off to on, thus completing the electrical assembly circuit and causing the person""s hand to receive the increased voltage pulsating DC.
In another embodiment, the actuator switch comprises: a circular member having a cylindrical wall, a conical top and a conical bottom, the wall being non-conductive, the top and bottom being conductive and in electric communication with the positive contact member, the wall having an interior surface; an exposed member positioned about the wall interior surface circumference, the member being in electric communication with the battery positive terminal; a ball within the cylinder, the ball being conductive, the ball being sized such that: when the switch is in a first horizontal position, the ball rests in the conical bottom and does not contact the exposed member; when the switch is in an inverted second horizontal position, the ball rests in the conical top and does not contact the exposed member; and when the switch is moved to a vertical position, the ball contacts the exposed member and either the conical top or conical bottom, such that electric communication is established between the battery positive terminal, the exposed member, one of either the conical top or bottom, and the positive contact member.
In another embodiment, the actuator switch further comprises a post in electric communication with the conical top and bottom, and the housing further comprises a conductive housing member against which the post bears, the conductive housing member being in electric communication with the positive contact member, the electric communication between the conical top and bottom and the positive contact member being through the post and conductive housing member.
In another embodiment, the first electric sub-assembly comprises an electromagnetic vibrator.
In another embodiment, the second electric sub-assembly comprises a transformer.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is permanently attached to the gun handle.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is attached to the gun handle using a non-conductive adhesive material.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is magnetically and removably attached to the gun handle.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member has a first layer being magnetic, a second layer being non-conductive, and a third layer being conductive.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is further positioned on the gun barrel, such that when the housing is positioned in the gun handle, a person""s hand grasping the gun barrel will simultaneously contact the gun metal frame and the negative contact member, and when the gun is moved from the horizontal position, the actuator switch moves from off to on, thus completing the electrical assembly circuit and causing the person""s hand to receive the increased voltage pulsating DC.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is permanently attached to the gun barrel.
In another embodiment, wherein the negative contact member is attached to the gun handle using a non-conductive adhesive material.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is magnetically and removably attached to the gun barrel.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member has a first layer being magnetic, a second layer being non-conductive, and a third layer being conductive.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is further positioned on the trigger guard, such that when the housing is positioned in the gun handle, a person""s hand grasping the trigger guard will simultaneously contact the gun metal frame and the negative contact member, and when the gun is moved from the horizontal position, the actuator switch moves from off to on, thus completing the electrical assembly circuit and causing the person""s hand to receive the increased voltage pulsating DC.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is permanently attached to the gun trigger guard.
In another embodiment, wherein the negative contact member is attached to the gun trigger guard using a non-conductive adhesive material.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is magnetically and removably attached to the gun trigger guard.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member has a first layer being magnetic, a second layer being non-conductive, and a third layer being conductive.
In another embodiment, the amperage at the positive contact member is between 1 and 5 milliamps.
In another embodiment, the negative contact member is attached to a stiff frame extending from the housing, the stiff frame being fastenable to the gun barrel, the stiff frame being adapted to be generally proximate the gun barrel, trigger guard and gun handle, when the housing is positioned in the gun handle and the stiff frame is fastened to the gun barrel.
In another embodiment, the gun barrel has a bore, and the stiff frame has a plug, the plug being adapted for close receipt by the gun barrel bore to fasten the stiff frame to the gun barrel.
In another embodiment, the electrical assembly further comprises an audio generating device, the audio generating device creating audible sounds when the actuator switch is on.
In another embodiment, the audio generating device generates an alarm sound.
In another embodiment, the audio generating device generates a recorded voice message.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for deterring the grasping of a handgun by a person""s hand, the handgun having a metal frame with a handle, trigger guard and a barrel, the handle having a hollow interior, the device being powered by a battery having a positive terminal and a negative terminal, the device comprising: a housing, the housing being adapted to be received and secured at least partially within the gun handle hollow interior; and an electrical assembly at least partially within the housing, the electrical assembly being in electric communication with the positive and negative terminals of the battery, the electrical assembly having: a first electrical subassembly for converting the battery DC to pulsating DC; a second electrical subassembly for increasing the pulsating DC voltage; an actuator switch, the actuator switch moving from off to on when the gun is moved from a horizontal position; a positive contact member receiving the increased voltage pulsating DC from the second electrical sub-assembly, the positive contact member being positioned on the housing such that the gun metal frame receives pulsating DC from the positive contact member; and a negative contact member positioned adjacent the gun handle such that the negative contact member is insulated from the gun metal frame and in electric communication with the battery negative terminal, such that when the housing is positioned in the gun handle hollow interior, a person""s hand grasping the gun handle will simultaneously contact the gun metal frame and the negative contact member, and when the gun is moved from the horizontal position, the actuator switch moves from off to on, thus completing the electrical assembly circuit and causing the person""s hand to receive the increased voltage pulsating DC.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for deterring the grasping of a handgun by a person""s hand, the handgun having a handle, the handle having a hollow interior, the device being powered by a battery having a positive terminal and a negative terminal, the device comprising: a housing, the housing being adapted to be received and secured at least partially within the gun handle interior; and an electrical assembly at least partially within the housing, the electrical assembly being in electric communication with the positive and negative terminals of the battery, the electrical assembly having: an actuator switch, the actuator switch moving from off to on when the gun is moved from a horizontal position; and an electrical audio member for generating audible sounds when the actuator switch is moved from the horizontal position.
In another embodiment, the audio generating device generates an alarm sound.
In another embodiment, the audio generating device generates a recorded voice message.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for deterring the grasping the handgun by a person""s hand, the handgun having a metal frame with a handle, trigger guard and a barrel, the handle being adapted to receive a magazine, the device being powered by a battery having a positive terminal and a negative terminal, the device comprising: a housing, the housing being adapted to be received and secured at least partially within the gun handle in place of the magazine; and an electrical assembly at least partially within the housing, the electrical assembly being in electric communication with the positive and negative terminals of the battery, the electrical assembly having: converting means for converting the battery DC to pulsating DC; increasing voltage means for increasing the pulsating DC voltage; switching means for switching the DC from off to on with respect to activating the converting means and the increasing voltage means, the switch to on being caused when the gun is moved from a horizontal position; means for delivering the increased voltage pulsating DC to the gun metal frame; and negative terminal contact means for establishing electric communication between the person""s hand on the gun handle and the battery negative terminal, such that when the person grasps the gun handle the person""s hand will simultaneously contact the gun metal frame and the negative terminal contact means, and further, when the person moves the gun from horizontal, the switching means will cause the increased voltage pulsating DC to be received into the person""s hand.
In another embodiment, the negative terminal contact means is positioned on the gun barrel, such that when the housing is positioned in the gun handle, a person""s hand grasping the gun barrel will simultaneously contact the gun metal frame and the negative terminal contact means, and when the gun is moved from the horizontal position, the switching means will cause the increased voltage pulsating DC to be received into the person""s hand.
In another embodiment, the negative terminal contact means is positioned on the trigger guard, such that when the housing is positioned in the gun handle, a person""s hand grasping the trigger guard will simultaneously contact the gun metal frame and the negative terminal contact means, and when the gun is moved from the horizontal position, the switching means will cause the increased voltage pulsating DC to be received into the person""s hand.
In another embodiment, the electrical assembly further comprises means for generating an audible sound when the switching means is on.
In another embodiment, the audible sound is an alarm sound.
In another embodiment, the audible sound is a recorded voice message.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for deterring the grasping of a handgun by a person""s hand, the handgun having a metal frame with a handle, trigger guard and a barrel, the handle having a hollow interior, the device being powered by a battery having a positive terminal and a negative terminal, the device comprising: a housing, the housing being adapted to be received and secured at least partially within the gun handle hollow interior; and an electrical assembly at least partially within the housing, the electrical assembly being in electric communication with the positive and negative terminals of the battery, the electrical assembly having: converting means for converting the battery DC to pulsating DC; increasing voltage means for increasing the pulsating DC voltage; switching means for switching the DC from off to on with respect to activating the converting means and the increasing voltage means, the switch to on being caused when the gun is moved from a horizontal position; means for delivering the increased voltage pulsating DC to the gun metal frame; and negative terminal contact means for establishing electric communication between the person""s hand on the gun handle and the battery negative terminal, such that when the person grasps the gun handle the person""s hand will simultaneously contact the gun metal frame and the negative terminal contact means, and father, when the person moves the gun from horizontal, the switching means will cause the increased voltage pulsating DC to be received into the person""s hand.
In one embodiment, a device is provided for deterring the grasping of a handgun by a person""s hand, the handgun having a handle, the handle having a hollow interior, the device being powered by a battery having a positive terminal and negative terminal, the device comprising: a housing, the housing being adapted to be received and secured at least partially within the gun handle interior; and an electrical assembly at least partially within the housing, the electrical assembly being in electric communication with the positive and negative terminals of the battery, the electrical assembly having: audio means for generating an audible sound when the switching means is on; and switching means for switching the DC from off to on with respect to activating the audio means, the switching means switching to on when the gun is moved from a horizontal position.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described in the appended claims.